Tobi Sekirei no109
by mr I hate znt nobles kill em
Summary: After finding himself in the city of Shinto Teito, Obito Uchiha seeks out to redeem himself. But he has no idea how. There is no Fourth Shinobi War, no Allied Shinobi Forces, no Tailed Beasts and no Eye of the Moon Plan. But the city of Shinto Teito is host to a game...no not a game a bloodbath for a madman's amusement. Even with one eye left, no one is safe from Obito Uchiha
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or Sekirei, if I did I'd have something to do with my life that actually made money

Chapter 1:New World, No Plans

Obito POV

The city of Shinto Teito. From what I learned it was formerly named 'Tokyo' before being purchased by a company called MBI. This was where I found myself, one moment I was busy trying to stop Black Zetsu from taking my Rinnegan and giving it back to Madara the next moment I found myself on top of an old deserted building with very little strength left and only one eye. Black Zetsu and my Rinnegan were gone. I had no idea how I got here, but I really hoped that Naruto and the others survived...course my Rinnegan being gone would most probably make their chances even slimmer.

It had been a week since I found myself on top of that building. Since then I spent my time exploring my surroundings. So far no one here seemed to have any chakra reserves, so as far as I knew I was the only shinobi around. It also seemed my attire was more out of the ordinary than my time in the elemental nations. I couldn't blame them since I was wearing my old akatsuki clothes and my orange spiral mask. Some people occasionally asked me what 'anime' character I was 'cosplaying' as.

I had no idea what they were talking about. Which pretty much confirmed that I was in another world. Seeing as there was no Madara, no Allied Shinobi Forces, no Elemental Nations, no Akatsuki, no Edo Tensei's, no Bijuu and no Eye of the Moon Plan to put everyone under a genjutsu and essentially rob everyone of their freedom...I _never _should have done any of that.

Now I was in a new world, I had no way of helping _them_. I had no idea what to do with my life. Was this a second chance?

(Growling Sound)

I really need to eat. Maybe they've got dango here?

1 Hour Later...

"Come back here and pay for all the dango you've eaten!" shouted an angry looking shop keeper as he ran towards me.

"But Tobi doesn't have any money!" I said in my Tobi voice, it looked like I was back to pretending to just be an annoying idiot that caused problems for people. Well the pretend part, is debatable. On one hand I've been using it to work in the Akatsuki without anyone finding out who I really am. On the other hand, it was real fun and all I had to do was not think on things so much and let my stupidity go free

"Then you shouldn't have eaten all that dango!" the shopkeeper was keeping a good pace for someone who wasn't even a ninja. Maybe I shouldn't have tried an eat-and-run...

"Tobi has NO argument to support himself!" looks like this guy's not gonna give up, good thing I have a plan

"I'll show you what happens to punks who think they can get away with stuff like this!"

I ran towards a dead end, I could tell what the man was think 'Idiot, now I've got you' how wrong he was, I kept on running towards the cement wall and made a jump

If I had a Byakugan on my left eye socket I would be able to see the look on the guy's face as I jumped forward and activated my Kamui, turning intangible and passing right through the wall.

"Thanks for the dango, shopkeeper-san!" I said as I exited the wall, luckily no one saw me and even if they did they'd be called crazy or dismissed. The idea of ninjutsu here would be most likely considered ridiculous or thought of as magic tricks...wait magic tricks?

"I can't keep living like this." I switched to my real voice, this was essentially what I was doing, having fun messing with the locals and stealing food...

I had to atone for all the things I've done. What I've been doing till now may have been small but stealing food, isn't such a nice thing to do. I knew a number of jutsus, besides it's not as if anyone has supernatural powers in this city.

A few hours later...

"Stand still, damn it!" said a blonde wearing black stockings and a black Chinese styled dress with a single yellow vertical stripe in the middle, as she lashed her whip at me.

"Tobi is sorry, kunoichi-chan! Tobi's not into that kind of stuff!"

"You pervert!" she suddenly increased the rate of her attack, I kept on dodging the girl's whip. Every time it hit the ground it caused a decent amount of damage, even to the cement.

"Hey! Hey! Tobi is a good boy! Why would you attack Tobi!?" I said, before a barrage of icicles nearly hit me, _Hyoton!?_

I stopped and looked at the origin of the icicles. I saw a brunette with some kind of tattoo on her forehead, was it some kind of seal? I'll just have to interrogate them later. Something I most certainly noticed was the fact that she wore a kimono that showed her cleavage...admittedly that _was_ distracting.

"Shut up! You'll serve Mikogami-sama one way or another!" both girls attacked in unison, I had no plans yet on attacking. Dodging these two was easy, I've had years of training and experience to back me up something tells me that these two didn't have much experience.

Before I could dodge both the icicles and the whip were hit by a ball of fire, a Katon user!? Where!? I looked to my left and standing on top of a tree was a silver haired man or woman? Couldn't tell he/she looked quite androgynous, the black clothes that covered everything up to his/her mouth didn't help either...why am I suddenly thinking of-

"Hey! What the hell are you doing!?" said the blonde one to the silver haired one.

Strange...their chakra feels different from anything I've ever seen...what are they? I looked at all three beings, whoever or whatever these people were they better knew not to underestimate me. Before the silver-haired one could respond I quickly dashed forward and knocked them both out before they could react and looked at the one with silver hair.

"Who are you?" I switched to my normal voice and looked at the man with my one eye.

He looked back at me, he could tell I was different but not how.

Looks like things were beginning to get interesting

Chapter 1 End

AUTHOR'S NOTE:Just so you know this is my first fic in months so it may be in no way good. If possible please send me suggestions on how to continue the story. Also just so you all know. Obito will NOT be an Ashikabi or have any Sekirei, the Sekirei Plan would personally sicken him because it would easily remind him of Rin's death. That and he may not be ready to enter into another relationship again. Plus most of the time he'll be using his Tobi persona, please send me ideas for funny scenes because I'm running out of them.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or Sekirei, if I did I'd have something to do with my life and actually make money

Chapter 2:A New Plan?

Homura POV

"Who are you?" putting aside this one was a male, the person in front of me was a very strange Sekirei. One moment he's running around like an idiot and casually dodging the combined attacks of those two at the same time. The next moment he's stopped playing and decided to knock them both out, not terminate them and he did it so easily.

He looked like he wanted answers may as well give him some, "I am Sekirei no.6, Homura."

"Ah, so your a sekirei." the way he said that felt off somehow, "...wait, Tobi doesn't know what a Sekirei is! So by Tobi's logic Homura-san can't be one!" his voice changing back to how it was before was totally unexpected. If I didn't have my mask on, my jaw would drop to the floor. But before that could happen I quickly composed myself, experience with many drunken women taught me to be able to keep my composure especially when they start doing stupid things like try to seduce me or drink so much that they puke on me...those were one of the only things I hated about my job as a host...

"Anyway now that I'm done introducing myself, might I suggest you do the same." even if he kept on repeating his name may as well confirm it and find out some more about this guy, if he could dodge and easily defeat two Sekirei at the same time then there was no way he could be human

"I am Tobi the secret leader of the great Akatsuki! and partner to the great Deidara-senpai!"

Akatsuki? Red Dawn? What the hell was that!? and who was this Deidara-senpai he was talking about? Maybe he was a delusional Sekirei that MBI, or more precisely that bastard Minaka, decided to release into the city. That guy was crazy and heartless enough to enact the Sekirei Plan, what's releasing a mentally retarded(no offense to anyone)Sekirei with no idea of what's going on gonna do to his conscience. Nothing.

May as well know his number, Takami-san might know something afterwards I'll leave this idiot. "Wait a minute. What's your number?"

He paused for a moment before saying, "Number? Tobi doesn't know his number." my god it's as if I'm dealing with a child...

"Wait. Why Sekirei? You can't fly! Tobi can't fly either. But Deidara-senpai could fly, but I thought Deidara-senpai was a shinobi like Tobi not a bird!"

To be honest this annoying idiot had a point. Why was an alien species named after a bird like a Wagtail in the first place? That and most of us couldn't even fly in the first place.

This guy needed some serious help to say the least. For whatever the reason I couldn't just leave this guy here so I did what I felt could help. If he's dangerous Miya would beat the crap out of him and give me a scolding for bringing a danger to Maison Izumo

'Oh well'

An Hour Later

Obito POV

"Homura-san" as he introduced himself, after a couple of minutes of having to endure my silly facade, decided to do the unexpected and invite me over to a place he lived in called "Maison Izumo". I could have simply gone off and interrogated him for answers, but if I did that others just might know about me and grow...interested. Besides I spent may too much time sleeping on top of old buildings.

I looked to the place known as "Maison Izumo" unlike most buildings in the city it looked more like the ones back home in the Elemental Nations, in the sense it did not look "modernized" still it looked like a good place to live

"Good evening, Kagari-san... Oh? And who might be your eccentric friend?" said a beautiful woman with light purple hair and a yukata

"Tobi is Tobi!" I chirped

"It's... complicated, Miya-san" said Homura "Why don't we come inside?"

Miya POV

This man before me reeked of blood. I should know I was once part of the first discipline squad and yet this man here reeked of more blood than all of us combined...

Who was this man? My instincts told me to be wary, that I had to be careful around this man. Homura what did you bring into our home?

Obito POV

She knows to be suspicious of me. She's not just a landlady is she?

"There will be no violence in Maison Izumo. Am I clear?"

"Tobi understands!"

"Um, Miya-san, I don't think this guy would even hurt a fly..." Homura trails off. He's seen me knock out two of those "Sekirei", but by the looks of it he's bought the idea that I'm an idiot, not the landlady though I can tell

"Tobi would!" She already knows to an extent so why lie if it could incur future suspicion?

"Oh? Now would you?" she landlady now identified as "Miya" smiled, but I could tell she wasn't really smiling

"Tobi would!"

"Has Tobi ever hurt something bigger than a fly?"

"Tobi has!"

"Has Tobi ever hurt people?" she elaborated, may as well answer

"Yep!"

Miya and Homura looked at one another.

"How many people?" she asked

I began counting my fingers, but as it turns out even if I were to use my toes I would easily run out

"Tobi doesn't know" I said with a pitiful voice "But Tobi knows. Tobi has killed many, many people. They were all so mean to Tobi!" he says in a pouting voice. "One of them even tried to blow Tobi up with a billion explosives."

The look on Miya's face meant one thing, she couldn't help but believe in what I just said. Even if I were using my Tobi voice she could know if I was lying. And I wasn't.

"Now you can see why I couldn't just leave this Sekirei out there" said Homura, the longer they talk the more information I'm likely to get

Miya blinked at what Homura said, I didn't know why but I felt like it was very important.

"Ara? I thought you were just as surprised at what Tobi-kun said?"

"That's not..."

"Tobi is not a sekirei." I interrupted "Tobi can't fly! But Deidara-senpai can. Deidara senpai likes to make things go boom! Is he a sekirei?"

"See what I mean? I met him when Mikogami's bloodhounds were fighting him. They wanted to take him to their Ashikabi to get him winged. He just kept on dodging them, and when I made my entrance, he knocked them all out. But he doesn't even know his number or anything about the Sekirei plan."

Sekire Plan. Ashikabi. Mikogami. "Winged", from what I could tell this "Ashikabi" named Mikogami was their master and "winged" probably meant enslave me or something. This Sekirei Plan obviously involved these "Sekirei"

"He wouldn't"

"What?!"

"He's not one of my Feathers."

Homura was flabbergasted at what she said

"Tobi's not a Feather! Tobi's the secret leader of the great secret Akatsuki!"

"Oh? And what does Tobi do as a secret leader?" says Miya

"That is... a secret!"

"If you tell me, you can have some dinner." suggested Miya, to be honest eating Dango all day wasn't a good idea

"Well... Tobi hunts down the giant tailed demons!"

"Oh? Do you like hunting demons?" Miya is genuinely amused

"Tobi doesn't, because that'd make Tobi a really big meanie. But Orochimaru-teme is an even bigger meanie." When Homura mentioned numbers, I thought mad scientists. Orochimaru was one of the biggest asshole pedophile mad scientists I knew. The pedophile part was debatable though...

"And who is that?"

"Orochimaru-teme is Orochimaru-teme! He has all these nasty labs! Tobi doesn't like his labs" I whined, it definitely should get a rise out of them .

Miya and Homura exchange glances again.

"You don't think..." said Miya

"Minaka...that bastard! Now he's experimenting on humans! Wasn't forcing all of us into this sick game of his enough!?" Homura's eyes lit with fury and hatred. I could understand those feelings, I practically let them rule my life

Minaka...now where did I hear that name?

"None of that now!" Miya chided. "Tell me, Tobi, do you want to stay? I run this Inn, and if you want..."

"Tobi wants! Tobi doesn't like sleeping on top of old abandoned buildings! Tobi has money!" Walking on walls, walking on water and walking upside down without falling and falling off buildings and not dying actually drew in quite a crowd, though letting people throw rocks at me got me the most money

"That's good Tobi. Why don't you come with me and have some dinner?"

I heard something. It went "AAAAAAAAAAAGGHH!" we all went to the backyard and found two people in a tree, a boy and a girl. The boy looked rather ordinary but at the same time I felt that he could be trusted. Whereas the girl didn't look so ordinary, like those two earlier "Sekirei" she had quite the bust...only bigger and wore a white gi with red string decorating it along with a red miniskirt, mid-calf brown boots, white stockings and a pair of red combat gloves.

It seemed things were getting rather interesting

Chapter 2 End


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or Sekirei, if I did I'd have something to do with my life that actually made money

Chapter 3:A New Home

Obito, Miya and Homura looked at the two people in the tree before the both of them fell to the ground. Homura remembered them from earlier, No.88 Musubi and her Ashikabi. Hopefully his disguise would work as much as that American comic book character Superman, who simply had to wear office clothes and glasses to disguise himself.

"Well, this seems to be an interesting turn of events, don't you think Kagari-san?" said Miya, thinking that it was rather...convenient that two more new people would appear just after Tobi arrived. Falling on that tree, probably meant that she(Musubi) jumped really high while holding her Ashikabi...course jumping really high wasn't the same as flying.

"I have to agree, Miya." said Homura, while Obito looked at the new two additions. His Sharingan helped him see the chakra within both their bodies, it was strange because it looked like the both of them were connected.

"Um, Miya..."

"Not now, Kagari-san. We still have to discuss your rather *carefree* deed." Miya's words sent the shivers down Homura's spine, "Please, stop as you are. I would most appreciate it if you stop burdening yourself any further. Am I clear?"

Obito looked on to feel some amount of Miya's killing intent, had he still been the village's dead last like long ago he would have shit his pants from feeling it. But now he had experienced so much pain and hardship, something like Miya's meager killing intent wouldn't make him budge.

"Now, the both of you. Would you both be so kind as to identify yourself and explain what are you doing in my garden?"

"U-um, I-I'm M-Minat-t-to S-S-Sah-hashi…" he stuttered. "I-I'm s-sorr-ry, r-really s-sorr-r-ry!"

Although it couldn't be seen both Miya and Obito were to some degree surprised. Miya's reason was that Sahashi was the last name of Takami Sahashi from MBI, one of the two people who first found the ship. Whereas Obito was surprised because his late sensei's first name was also Minato.

"Oh, Sahashi is it? And who might you be?" Miya turned to look at Musubi

"I'm Sekirei No.88, Musubi! I'm a fist type sekirei!"

"Really now? Well, we can't have you improperly dr…" Miya couldn't help but smile at Musubi, however "Tobi" interrupted her by hiding behind her body...it appeared he was scared of Musubi.

Truth be told, Obito was simply having his body mimic the bodily movements of someone who was experiencing "fear". Years of killing and enduring hardship made it so that very could actually make him feel pain or fear, but he needed people to underestimate him and what's a better way of being underestimated if your scared of a girls body!?

"What is the matter, Tobi-kun?" asks Miya

Now that Miya was distracted, Minato realized Musubi's clothes were damaged, causing his nose to bleed.

"Tobi is scared! Musubi-chan is scaring Tobi!"

"Sorry! Musubi didn't want to!" apologized Musubi, "Oh right I forgot! I'm Sekirei No.88 Musubi! I'm a fist type sekirei!"

Minato caught on to what Musubi said for a second time, "M-Musub-bi-chan! I-I d-don't-t think-k, we…" Minato in a terrified state grabbed Musubi and covered her mouth, remembering Minaka's words about not letting anyone out of the Sekirei plan know about it.

"I'm Tobi!" Obito jumped out from behind Miya's back and stood up. "The partner of the great Deidara-senpai and the Akatsuki's secret leader! I can do many cool stuff! Can you?" Obito landed his eyes on both Musubi and Minato and quickly jumped behind Miya's back.

Miya did her best to suppress a grin. Musubi couldn't answer, her mouth was still covered. Everyone looked at her. Minato included. That was when Minato realized he was holding onto one of Musubi's breasts

"Um...Minato-san, is Musubi scaring you, too?"

"My, my, just how powerful those beastly urges of yours are! But we can't have you ravish this poor girl right before our eyes, now can we? Oh my, what if you will not be satisfied and decide to have a go at this poor widow as well?" gasps Miya

"W-Wait! It's not it! I -" yelled Minato, but Miya didn't listen

suddenly a floating Hannya mask appeared behind her, "Illicit activities in Maison Izumo are...prohibited." everyone was terrified at that, except for Tobi who couldn't understand what was so scary about a floating mask, I mean seriously he's even been on top of the Juubi and not once was he scared by it's looks.

"Now that you've been informed, why don't we go inside and… Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! How rude of me!"

"I-It's okay," Minato stuttered

"Still, I have to introduce myself. My name is Miya Asama, this is Kagari-san, an old friend of mine, and this Tobi-kun, my newest tenant."

"Hi!" chirped Tobi.

"A tenant? Do you still happen to have a room to rent out? Oh! Please, help us! We've been kicked out from my apartment!" Minato drop to his knees and adopted the dogeza position.

"Why,yes I do. Maison Izumo is an Inn after all and my late husband made it a point to help those in need. You can rise now."

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi has money to pay the rent!"

It was just then that Minato realized that "Tobi" was wearing a mask. It was a strange one, there was only one eyehole... But before Minato could comment on it, Miya interrupted

"I do hope you're a good boy, too, Sahashi-san. Let's come inside to dress your friend and dress your wound before I invite you to dinner."

**Obito POV**

"So, how did you end up in my garden?" asked Miya while holding on to her bokken, by the looks of it she knew how to use it so I guess it's quite possible that Miya herself was a swordsman.

"Well" said Minato while laughing nervously "You know how it is...one moment a wind comes by then-whoosh-we landed here." I chuckled behind my mask that was a very poor excuse, my guess was that Minato was trying to conceal the fact that Musubi was a sekirei. This "Sekirei Plan" was probably meant to be kept secret

"Oh? What a peculiar weather phenomenon! I sure wouldn't want to get caught in the wind so strong I could be made flown. It is unbecoming of a proper woman, much less a widow!" looks like Miya obviously wasn't buying such a stupid excuse

"Oh, I'm so sorry…"

"Tobi tried to fly on the wind, too! But Tobi failed. Tobi fell from this billion-storey building and made a hole in the ground! Tobi got hurt! But lots of people threw money at Tobi and asked Tobi to do it again! Money makes Tobi very happy!"

Miya and Homura's jaws dropped. While Minato thought I was just kidding. Musubi who was wearing a kimono given by Miya didn't pay my words any mind.

"Anyway," said Miya "it's time for dinner."

"Yay!" both me and Musubi shouted.

"Huh? I heard some noise. Have you finally invited someone over here Homura?"

"Uzume!" shouted Miya, "What is the meaning of this!?" I could see what Miy was referring to, "Uzume" was only wearing her panties...blood was coming out of my nose. Something was very wrong with this world, since stuff like this almost never happened back home.

"I warned you." sighed Homura

"Ah, Miya I'm sorr-"

"WAAAAAAAGGH!" I screamed before jumping on a wall and landing on the ceiling and hiding in a corner

"What the fuck!?" said Uzume. "Who are you and what are you ding up there!?"

"Uzume! Get dressed. Now!" exclaimed Miya, "And might i remind you vulgar language is prohibited in Maison Izumo."

"I can't believe he's able to do that..." muttered Miya, "That's physically impossible...much less for a human. Tobi-kun!" she raised her voice, "You can come down now, she's gone. Now get down there and...stop dirtying the ceiling, Tobi-kun."

Uzume came back wearing her T-shirt inside out, course she didn't care. She just didn't want to piss Miya off any further.

"Now, Tobi-kun! You can't spend all day… on the ceiling…" said Miya "Did I really say that?" she whispered "Look, Tobi-kun, if you stay there, you won't be able to eat," she raised her voice again

"Tobi can!"

"Oh? Now can you?" Miya was now irritated, but I knew I couldn't really piss her off with just this

"Tobi can stick the plate here, too"

"That wouldn't do anything good, Tobi. The food would just fall. Just come down."

"Tobi can make the food fall up!" well, actually, it's just that my chakra would envelop the food preventing it from falling, but I wasn't gonna explain the technicalities.

"Ah… Oh…" she regained her composure "Still, it is improper to eat while sitting on the ceiling. Just come down now, or you don't get any food!"

"Not fair"" I whined before coming down.

"What kind of Sekirei is he?" Uzume leaned in to Homura's ear and whispers "Not now"

I looked at Uzume, now wearing proper clothes...well if you count wearing her T-shirt inside out as proper.

"Homura-san, may I seat between you and Sahashi-san?"

Every Sekirei except Musubi and Minato froze. Minato was confused and asked "Who is Homura-san?"

"Ah… ha-ha" Homura laughed nervously "That would be me"

"But, I thought, your name was Kagari-san… Wait! I know you!"

"Oh, remember now, do you? Ha… Anyway, it's just that some really close people call me Homura, and Tobi here, I introduced myself to him this way because… well, I was kind of at loss, the situation was dire, I didn't really know what to do, so I told him the name few people call me."

"Oh, God. What kind of dire situation?" asked Minato

Instead of Homura responding I responded for him "Those meanies attacked Tobi. Tobi thought they wanted to play with him, and so he started to play with them, but then they started trying to whip Tobi and stab Tobi with icicles. Tobi wanted to kill them so they wouldn't be meanies anymore but Homura-san appeared and kind of saved Tobi, so only Tobi beat them." while I was talking Homura was face palming

"What did they want with you, Tobi-kun? asked Uzume

"Tobi doesn't know. Tobi knows they wanted to bring him to someone so that they could wing him or something.

This tipped Minato off. I guessed he thought I was a sekirei, but he wasn't probably going to ask me just yet.

"Wait, don't you know what that means?! How can you? You're a…" Uzume was surprised at what I said but was interrupted before she could finish that sentence.

"Uzume! You don't want to finish that phrase, am I clear?" said Miya

"H-Hai!"

"Excellent! Why don't we start eating, now that everyone is seated?.. Tobi? Are not you going to take off that mask of yours?"

"Tobi is not."

"Otouto-kun, in that case, you're going to have some serious trouble eating," chuckled Uzume

"Tobi's not gonna have a hard time."

The moment my chopsticks touched the food it all disappeared as I was now chewing my food, sometimes I wondered how kakashi managed to go all these years with that mask on his face before I started wearing a mask almost 24/7

Minato and Uzume dropped their chopsticks at the sight

"What the" Uzume glances at Miya, who eyes her suspiciously, and gulps "hell?"

"Tobi's eating!" explaines Tobi.

"Well… This place is certainly going to be quite lively" deadpanned Uzume, while everyone looked on and heard me chew my food while commenting how good it was. Man it was fun screwing around with people.

Hours Later

I was lying down on my futon, while using my chakra enhanced hearing to listen to everything in the house. I could hear those "computer's" buzzing sounds from my time in the city I learned that they were some kind of information machine that "connects people"...I wasn't going to do an analogy with chakra, anyway.

I could hear voice from a room owned by someone named "Matsu" who like me and Musubi loved referring to herself in the third person.

**In Matsu's room:**

"Matsu? Matsu? Can we come in Matsu? Are you alright?" said Miya "We're coming in." both she and Homura entered the "secret" room

Matsu was staring at her screens, completely dumbfounded before giggles, only this is wasn't her "regular"/perverted giggle.

"What is it Matsu?'

"Space-warp… whatever it is, I'm calling it that. But a space-warp! Of all things!"

"Are you really alright?" asked Homura with genuine concern for his/her fellow sekirei

"No! Matsu is not alright! Did you hear me? Matsu! Is! Not! All! Right!" she started giggling even more and was about to bang her head on a computer screen before Homura stopped her.

"You know Miya-san... I never expected I'd say this, but I think this is really disturbing, more so than all her giggles over her stacks of porn… Matsu, calm down!"

"Calm down? Calm down?! Don't you understand, Homura-tan?! He used the space warp to eat without taking his mask off! It's like using a time machine to attend extracurricular activities with overlapping schedules! It's insane! Genuinely insane! And don't even start about him sitting on a freaking ceiling."

"I think your overreacting, Matsu-chan," said Miya. "Sure this is a bit strange, but every single Sekirei can pull off a stunt most humans deem impossible. Come to think of it, one of you, my Feathers, can manipulate gravity directly. Even though he's a human and not Sekirei, he may be a descendant of our predecessors, and once his Sekirei genes were activated, he could acquire all those powers."

"This doesn't explain the sheer… unnaturalness!" screamed Matsu in frustration. "I'll make Miya-tan, see things Matsu's way, just you wait, and you, Homura-tan, too, oh, how you'd be surprised, yes, my dears, you would be! Ufufufu!"

"You know, Miya-san, now I REALLY am disturbed"

"So am I, Kagari-san… But it seems like Matsu-chan is adamant."

"Look here! Look! Do you know what this is? Of course you don't, no, no, you wouldn't my dears, would you? Ufufufu! This is footage recorded by a city surveillance camera. Come on, eyes right here!"

"No way!" exclaimed Homura as he watched Tobi stoned by a crowd of people, only every single stone simply passed throygh him "Please, tell me this is CGI"

Miya was just as surprised

"It's real! Real! Ha-ha! Ufufu! It's a real deal!" yelled Matsu. "And this is not all! Look!"

They saw Tobi walking on water, Tobi walking on walls, Tobi disappearing and appearing in a whirlpool of distortions and Tobi falling off buildings before actually getting paid...what kind of people would pay to see that?

"Not even Sekirei can do that." Homura was positively shaken. "Matsu, I want you to find everything MBI has on human experimentation." ordered Homura. "I know Minaka is behind this."

"Now Kagari-san, I am not fond of the man myself, and for a moment back there I assumed the same thing as you… But Tobi-kun never mentioned either MBI or Minaka."

"He did call whoever was the culprit "Orochimaru". Don't you think the name fits that bastard perfectly? He is a snake! And we are his prey, just like ordinary wagtails. He wants us fight each other, until there is just one left! And, by the way, who told you there isn't a man in MBI, who goes by this name?"

"I see. All right, Matsu-chan, do it." Orders Miya

"Got it!"

Several minutes passed. Nothing came up. Homura was becoming desperate.

"They might just hide the information conventionally! Never hooked the servers up" objects Homura.

"Actually, they could do that" agrees Matsu. "But there is no way to bypass that, short of coming to the server room in person."

"Let's not do anything drastic," sweetly says Miya. "Anyway, it seems, we don't have any proof it is Minaka who is behind Tobi's… condition."

"Don't be so sure, Miya-san. Matsu, why don't you search for "Orochimaru"? Maybe, it's an actual name of an employee?"

Matsu looks at Miya. Miya nodded. Nothing comes up. Absolutely nothing.

"I see," he says grimly.

"Maybe, MBI has nothing to do with it?" suggests Miya

"Do you believe in that?" asked Homura with a bewildered expression on his face

"Actually, no, I don't." Homura snorted.

Silence.

"What do you think, if Tobi is MBI's and they let him out… Does it mean the Sekirei Plan has been affected?" asked Homura

"That could be the case" answered Matsu

"I want you to find any changes to the Sekirei plan"

"But Minaka changes small thing every now and then!"

"Well, and you are a brain type Sekirei! Can't you compare all the versions you have, huh?"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh, Homura-tan, there is no need to be so overexcited." She searched one more time

"Whoa!" Matsu exclaimed.

"What is it?" asked both Miya and Homura.

"There are some major changes for the later stages. Minaka will introduce to the game someone named "Guruguru". A challenge, a target. And, as you can see, this Guruguru description…"

"…fits Tobi" whispered Homura. "Can you find something on the project "Guruguru"?"

"I have tried already. Nothing."

Miya and Homura weren't sure if he was a Sekirei or not, all Miya knew was that he wasn't among the 107. He still may turn out to be some kind of artificial Sekirei.

"Well, that's too bad. Oh, well, it looks like we'll have to inform Tobi-kun of this wretched project, as he is now a part of it after all," says Miya with distaaste. "But, that would have to wait for tomorrow. Right now, he's resting. Well we should get some rest too. Staying up late isn't so good."

"Good-night, Miya-tan, Homura-tan!" giggled Matsu.

When the door finally closed, Matsu tried search for "Orochimaru" using an ordinary internet search engine.

"Mou… Only folklore, nothing else. Looks like Tobi-tan's been reading too much folklore" Matsu was disappointed, as she closed the entries, however she wouldn't forget the information no matter how unimportant it seemed.

**Back to Obito**

"So this Minaka wants me to "play" his game, huh? I'm gonna "play" his so-called "game" but let's say it's not gonna go as planned...I really need to use the toilet now."

Chapter 3 End


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I do not own both Sekirei or Naruto, if so I'd actually have something to do that made money

Chapter 4:New Enemies(?)

**The Morning After**

**Obito POV**

"Where are Musubi-chan and Minato-san?" I asked while everyone was on the table, and by everyone I meant only Miya and Homura who were looking at me with some level of confusion in their eyes. No doubt they were trying to figure out how I was able to consume all my food without even removing my mask. It's a secret even I DON'T KNOW!

"They have to move their things from their original apartment first before moving in, don't worry you'll see them soon" said Miya

"Oh! Tobi's really sad now. Tobi didn't get to bring Tobi's stuff over" It was true although I had spare clothes and weapons in my Kamui's dimension, my Kamui couldn't keep everything...like all my spare sharingan in my lab. I could use an extra just in case. Though I'm pretty sure Miya would not be in anyway happy seeing so many of them in the inn.

"It's alright, Tobi," chuckled Miya "Did you like the food?"

"Tobi loves eating!"

"Um, Tobi. Remember when I called you a Sekirei earlier?" said Homura, it was now time for the talk...not that kind of talk you fucking perverts!

"Tobi remembers! Tobi is smart! But Tobi isn't a bird."

"About that, Tobi… don't take things literally. The word "Sekirei" does not necessarily mean a kind of bird." said Homura

"Huh?"

"What Kagari-san is trying to say is that there are people that have the same name as the bird." said Miya

"Ooooh… So is Tobi one of them?"

"We're not sure, if you're a Sekirei or not. I know I am." Homura

"And I know you're not a normal Sekirei. Nevertheless, you are a part of the "Sekirei Plan"." Miya

"Sekirei Plan?" looks like they were going to give the full explanation, no more guessing and having to listen in on conversations

"Yes. You see, we Sekirei are not from around here. We come from another planet." said Homura

Wait what!? From another planet? That meant just like me the "Sekirei" were not of this world either. Seeing as they saw me pause to think I asked a question, "So does this mean Homura-san and Miya-san are aliens?

"Well...yes. You see there were eight spaceships, each had one adult, and one hundred and seven… how should I put it… unborn Sekirei. Seven ships landed many many years ago, one of them however…landed in the ocean and wasn't found until 20 years ago. That was our ship." Homura

"Tobi is listening."

"Now, this is very important, we Sekirei are capable of many things a human cannot pull off. I, for instance can control fire." Homura

"Wow! Tobi can do cool things too!" and a LOT of cool things to be honest, controlling fire back in the elemental nations wasn't unheard of among the many ninja. Though doing so without the need of hand seals however

"Indeed, and that's the reason we thought you were a Sekirei." said Homura

"So is Tobi a Sekirei?"

"I am not sure. But I know you are not from our ship. And for you to last more than thousand years, your Ashikabi would have had to lived for more than a thousand years as well which just isn't possible. So that means you couldn't have possibly been from the other seven ships." said Miya

"Tobi is confused. What's an Ashikabi?"

"An Ashikabi is a very special person for a Sekirei, Tobi. I'm not sure if you understand this, but Sekirei are first and foremost beings of love, however ridiculous that may sound. That does not make us naturally good people, there are some scoundrels among us as well. Like those who attacked you yesterday. They mistook you for a Sekirei just as myself did, the difference is they tried to take you to their Ashikabi so he could wing you. Once you are winged there's no turning back. If given an order, you wouldn't WANT to disobey." said Homura, with distaste in his voice

"Tobi doesn't like that at all. Why would they want to wing Tobi?"

"Because of the Sekirei Plan!" spat Homura "Minaka Hiroto, the one who found our ship and created his company, MBI, by using OUR technology and wiping out any competitors in his way. He protected us, that's true. But soon, he decided to use all of us in a game, a game to make all the Sekirei to fight each other till the last Sekirei-Ashikabi pair is left standing."

"Minaka is a big meanie." That didn't even begin to describe my thoughts on the man, people being torn apart for the amusement of a madman with no real reason, was something that greatly angered me. The more I thought upon it the more I remembered the day Rin died.

"Yes, Tobi, he is. But more than that, he put you in the Sekirei plan." said Miya

"Tobi's in the sekirei plan!?" I acted surprised, even if I knew it already from eavesdropping on them last night

"Yes. Don't worry, he's not going to act for a while… But still, be careful. We still don't know what you are, there is no telling of what may be done to you. Even so it's likely more Sekirei and their Ashikabi will come looking to have you forcibly winged." said Miya

**A Few Minutes later...**

I was now hopping on rooftops, I could have used my Kamui but I didn't have too. Besides as a shinobi I could use the exercise. I had already bid farewell to both Miya and Homura saying "Tobi is surprised and not in the good way. Tobi needs some fresh air." when I said fresh air they sweatdropped seeing as how would I get fresh air with a mask on anyhow? "Tobi also needs to work."

After that I began my search for an acceptable skyscraper in the city, one with significant height and enough people to gather a crowd.

Ten minutes after my search I found the right one. I then started my work by drawing a circle on the floor saying "Don't Enter" after all I may survive but anyone else stupid enough to go inside the circle wouldn't. After a sizable number of people looked to watch my "crazy stunt" appeared I started the main act.

**Benitsubasa POV**

"Oh look it seems that there's something interesting." said Haihane pointing with her clawed fingers towards a large crowd of people

"Of course there's something interesting going on." for some reason whatever's got all these monkeys so interested is getting ME interested, but I sure as hell aren't going to make the effort of slowly getting in. "Let's break through the crowd and see."

"Are you hoping somebody in the crowd is going to mistake you for a grown up and grope you? That's really sneaky of you." said Haihane, damn she pisses me off things would be better if both her and Karasuba were gone and I'd have Natsuo-sama all to myself!

"Fine! It's not like we, Sekirei, should lower ourselves to these lesser beings level. We can perfectly wait in that store until the crowd disperses. I need a new pack of green tea anyway." I said

"You do realize the moment crowd disperses nothing interesting will be going on anymore?" said Haihane

"Whatever! Maybe, we'll have caught a weakling Sekirei by then, so we'll just have to have her make way for us!" I said before taking another look at the crowd "Oh look, Haihane it looks like their moving away and they've even made a way for us specifically."

"I doubt it, Beni-chan. Besides, they wouldn't be able to see us, they're all looking up," me and Haihane also looked up but we couldn't see whatever the crowd was staring at

"Let's go join them, I can't see a thing from over here, the sun's too bright."

"Oh, sure!" I said before stepping in the square

"It says don't step on it," deadpanned Haihane, before I turned around and put my hands on my hips and said "We are Sekirei! Scratch that, we're the Disciplinary Squad! If they don't want us stand here, they fucking have to wait until I see fit to step off! It's not like they can…"

SMASH!

**Obito POV**

I didn't expect to "meet" another Sekirei so soon, as I looked at the young pink haired girl I had fallen upon. Seeing as she had more chakra than anyone else beside that girl with the grey hair, the same kind of kimono as the girl I fell upon...and metal claws?

I looked to the Sekirei I had fallen on top off, she looked perfectly okay and I could say she was quite durable since she survived MY fall. I noticed that people were murmuring while others were using their "cellphones" to call for the hospital, I may as well buy one of those later on.

May as well have some fun with this one, I thought as I chose my next words "Tobi's had a hard landing. Tobi wishes that it was softer." before I put both my hands on the girls non-existent breasts."Too hard." the other girl could barely contain her laughter

"You pervert!" she screamed before pushing me away. "Get away from me!"

I heard a guy in the crowd who was watching say:"Boy, you've got some real luck there for having such a soft landing."

"But it was a hard landing. Tobi is sore! It's not soft enough"

"You bastard! Not only did you grope me, you didn't like it either!? Why, I'll show you!"

the pink haired girl said, while the other Sekirei was rolling on the ground and laughing

"Tobi should say he's sorry. But pettanko-chan is mean to Tobi, so he won't" I could feel a bit of her killing intent, with my Sharingan I could see her next attack before she first tried landing a hit on me.

For the next minute, I easily predicted all her moves and dodged all of them without going on the offensive. When it was clear a good number of people found it actually entertaining I took out a bowler hat I picked up from the streets and had been using for collecting my earnings.

"You little shit are a Sekirei, aren't you? State your number, so I could carve it on your tombstone! _Chi Matsuri_!"

She released a powerful swing at me, once again I dodged. By the looks of things she focused all her abilities in hand-to-hand combat, but if the attacks never reach their target then no matter how powerful they are then it's all a waste of energy. That was something me and my opponents learned a long time ago.

"Tobi doesn't think calling you Pettanko-chan sounds good anymore." I said while dodging another angry punch, "Tobi will call you Sakura-chan from now on."

"Are you calling me Sakura because my hair remind you

of cherry blossoms? Flattery won't get you anywhere." she asked while STILL trying to hit me

"No it's because you remind me of a Sakura I met. You both have pink hair, are super strong and are flat-chested screaming banshees." at that her killing intent rose dramatically causing all the ordinary people to run away in fear "FLAAAAAAAATTTT!?"

I had my share of fun now. I took a look at my top hat and saw that it had quite a lot of money, a lot of people for reasons unknown find it nice to see people do crazy life threatening stunts. "Tobi has enough money. Tobi doesn't want to bother Sakura-chan any longer." I said before using my Kamui and teleporting away from the crazy flat chest

**Benitsubasa POV**

"AAAAAAHHHHHHRRRRRRR! COME BACK! GRAAAAAHHHH! KILL! MAIM! BURN! BLOOD! BLOOD! BLOOD! BLOOD!" I shouted with all my bloodlust, the monkeys had been smart enough to run away from me as I started taking out my frustration on the ground "Tobi" was on.

"Um, Benitsubasa-san? We really should be back to MBI now," said Haihane, she wasn't laughing anymore. Good she knew to be afraid of me.

After a moment I calmed down, "Let's go!"

**Later on**

**MBI Building**

Benitsubasa had broken down a door or two while navigating MBI's main building. After at least ten minutes she kicked open one final door.

Inside was the discipline squads' leader, Karasuba, their ashikabi Natsuo, a woman with grey hair and bandages on her face, Professor Takami Sahashi and finally their 'boss' the insane "highly charismatic" "Gamemaster" Minaka Hiroto the director and CEO of MBI.

"What the hell, Benitsubasa?" stated Takami angrily "Not even Karasuba does this."

"Indeed, Beni-chan, I never have. Care to explain, before I disembowel you?"

Karasuba was amused rather than anything else, while holding her sword.

"Ah… Oh… Karasuba-san, Takami-san… This is very important!" Benitsubasa regained her composure. "It's about my honor as a member of the Disciplinary Squad! I have to vindicate my honor, for a vile being has attempted to humiliate me."

"If you refer to Haihane having called you a pettanko you are, you better get over it" suggested Karasuba smiling. Her smile sent shivers down Benitsubasa's spine.

"It wasn't Haihane!"

"Ara? So it was calling you what you are?" Karasuba drew her sword slowly.

Benitsubasa gulped at the sight knowing just how dangerous Karasuba was and the fact that she could and would kill her for whatever reason she felt like.

"Now now, Karasuba, that was uncalled for," warns Natsuo.

"Natsuo? Well, if you don't want me to cut her down, give me a reason. You're merely a partner of mine, Ashikabi-kun, you cannot order me around and you can't force me either. Remember that."

"If you do that, the Disciplinary Squad will be handicapped. You, Karasuba, cannot be everywhere duty calls us."

"That's true. Still, to make a point…"

Karasuba quickly slashed her katana, drawing a small amount of blood on Benitsuba's cheek

"I would appreciate if you refrained from taking liberties not even I take, Beni-chan, and maybe I won't have to separate that pink head of yours from your shoulders. Now, may I inquire about the person who has managed to drive you mad, reckless I do have to say? Whoever it was sounds quite interesting."

"H-He r-r-ref-ferr-red t-to him-m-ms-self-f as T-Tob-bi… H-He's a S-Sek-k-kir-rei."

"Oh?" said Minaka who had talked for the very first time since Benitsubasa had kicked down the door "You had a run in with our dear Guruguru? Marvelous, simply marvelous! Splendid, if I do say so myself."

"Guruguru, Minaka?" asked Takami, she had absolutely no knowledge of a Sekirei who went by that name, much less a male one. She'd be able to easily remember a male among them.

"Yes, my dear Takami-kun, I believe you asked me earlier today. A pity I had no time to answer, oh, well, it couldn't be helped, could it? To answer your question, Takami-kun, and explain the situation to our lovely members of the Disciplinary Squad, Guruguru is a special project of mine. Don't ask for the details, for this is… a secret. Rather peculiar way to put it, isn't it?"

"Cut the crap, Minaka! I'm not in the mood."

"My, impatient, are we? The thing you need to know, though, is that he possesses rather unique abilities, surpassing those of the most Sekirei."

"Is that so?" licks her lips Karasuba. "I'd really like to meet the man. Care to introduce us?"

"Alas, Karasuba-san, the nature of the project is that our dear Guruguru had absolutely no knowledge of what he is, MBI, the Sekirei Plan and even the world around us. Oh, the fun to watch how he tried to figure out what a TV was! You'll have to find a way to meet him on your own."

"That I will" promised an excited Karasuba.

"Do keep in mind, though, it is not the time for him to partake in the Sekirei Plan yet. It would be such a disappointment if he didn't make it till the stage he is to be introduced."

"Don't worry, Minaka he'll live."

"No he won't! I'll… I'll… ah…" Benitsubasa trailed off. Everyone looked at her, Karasuba's look was the most encouraging, although Benitsubasa was not encouraged in the slightest. "Sorry," she whispered before moving out of the doorless door she broke through

"Anyway, Karasuba-san, if you do run into him, would you please be so kind as to retrieve a DNA sample of his? I suspect his DNA might have changed, so I'd really like to have something to compare." He lied, he had absolutely nothing on "Guruguru". But now he was interested, unlike the Sekirei "Guruguru" had more abilities than better physical abilities. Walking on surfaces, teleporting using some kind of vortex and turning intangible were probably only some of his abilities, he guessed. But what truly interested him was what was behind that mask. He'll get his answers soon, after all he was now in the Sekirei Plan. His game that had the hearts and lives of more than 108 people, and possibly the world in the long run.

"Would an arm or a leg suffice?"

"Definitely," grinned Minaka.

"Well, what can I say? I aim to please. Expect me to drop into the labs sometime in the future to bring the sample you need."

"May I ask when exactly you intend to do with it?" asks Takami.

"Oh, but I have no idea, Takami-san. So, as you can see, you won't be able to forewarn your fearful scientists. Besides, where is the fun in that?" she smiled sadistically.

Somewhere in the city, Obito was doing an act. Walking on water was a common thing back in the ninja world. But apparently here...

"Blasphemer!" "Heretic!" "Beware the false prophet!" Tobi did NOT expect for there to be so many religious fundamentalists around. Apparently walking on water was something someone named "Jesus Christ" could do...and seeing him do it pissed people off. The people who threw money at him were gone. Now he had people throwing only trash at him.

"Hey! Hey! Tobi isn't even part of any religion! Tobi is an atheist!" that only pissed them off even more. Using his Kamui Tobi turned intangible.

'Can't get any worse than this.'

Chapter 4 End


	5. HIATUS

**HIATUS**

**Sorry everyone who's started following my fic "Tobi Sekirei no109", for a few weeks I'll be on hiatus till my college is done. I may even restart it to add more detail to the background when next I start writing. In the meanwhile you can send me suggestions for the remake, a new name for example.**


End file.
